


The Fall of Atlantis

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Found Family, I build this world from the ashes of cannon and old lore, M/M, Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: The Surface world is attacked and all of Atlantis is blamed! Now Posidons is on the brink of war, and there may be no way out.I'd argue this is a Tolkien-esqe political story that's very character driven. (Non POV Characters will be tagged once they've appeared in more than 5 chapters)
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Dolphin/Garth (DCU), Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and the outline has been sitting around for months. So I decided, "why not?" So enjoy my own little mix of Aqua canons and war drama.

_Ding!_

Wyynde reached over to keep his husband from turning towards his phone. He felt Kaldur tense slightly, no doubt deciding if he was going to pull out of his husband's grip, before relaxing. It was late, and both had been on the edge of sleep when the phone went off. Whatever it was, it could wait. Slowly Wyynde pulled his hand back. 

_Ding! Ding!_

"You're popular tonight." Wyynde muttered, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

"It may be important." 

"If it were, they would call." 

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"By the gods Kaldur!" Wyynde lifted his head to glare at the device laying on his husband's nightstand. 

"It is not like I am texting myself." Kaldur started to roll over again but Wyynde returned the hand to his shoulder.

"They will give up eventually. You should be allowed to rest."

Before Kaldur could respond his phone began to ring. Wyynde admitted a silent defeat and allowed his head to drop back into his pillow. Kaldur easily pulled out of his grip. He let his eyes drift closed again, just because his husband refused to get a goodnights sleep didn't mean he had to.

"Ar- Artemis! Slow _down_ " Kaldur's voice was surprisingly harsh and Wyynde's eyes shot back open. "No...no I do not know anything about that...Posidons did not attack anyone...yes I am sure...I will...I will let you know..." Kaldur clicked his phone off and the two sat in silence for a moment. 

"Kaldur? Love, is everything alright?" 

"I do not believe so." After a few quite clicks his phone was playing a live news feed from the Surface. Wyynde adjusted the way he was laying so he could get a better look. 

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham! We are getting on-going reports that Atlantis has _attacked_ Gotham, Boston, the Florida Keys, and several other coastal cities! So far we haven't recieved word from King Orin, Ambassador Garth, or the hero known as Aquaman-" 

Wyynde took the phone. Even the little bit he heard had been more than enough. "This can't be right." 

"Atlantis is a big place Wyynde, bigger than the Surface would like to acknowledge. Just because our city did not attack, does not mean one of the others haven't." 

"But why?"

"That is the question." 

Kaldur rose from the bed and began pulling on his military uniform. Wyynde felt his stomach tighten. 

"Is that really necessary my love?" 

Even in the dark he could see Kaldur's frown. "What would you suggest I wear to the Palace?" 

"Anything? Anything that doesn't imply you are preparing for war." 

"You saw the same news coverage I saw." 

"We weren't the ones who attacked!" 

"When has that ever mattered?" 

Wyynde sunk back down, he hadn't even realized how far off the bed he'd pushed himself. 

"I'm coming with you." 

Kaldur gave a small nod, pushing the water around him. His face was unreadable even once he'd turned on the lights. Wyynde took his time getting dressed, not at all anxious to throw himself or his husband head first into a fight they didn't understand. Wyynde had been in enough ideologically questionable conflicts for one lifetime, and his plan on repenting didn't involve throwing himself in different ones. 

"Are you purposefully going that slow?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Wyynde I've seen you get dressed in less than 30 seconds before." Kaldur crossed his arms, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. 

"To be fair, the thought of your mother seeing me naked was a powerful motivator." 

That caused the smile to completely break across Kaldur's face. The memory no doubt playing in his mind. It was that moment they had decided to get their own place. Even well trained former child soldiers weren't tactful _all_ the time after all. The smile disappeared as quickly as it emerged. 

"We have to go." 

"I know, I know..." He finished pulling on his vest with a slight reluctance. He'd been looking forward to a night full of rest and a calm morning. "Unless-"

"It is our duty." 

By the gods he hated when Kaldur said that. "Duty". What had duty ever done for either of them? Lead Wyynde down a dark, destructive, path where he hurt people for being different? Left Kaldur emotionally stunted and physically injured? He agreed they needed to help people where they could. But it should be a personal choice, not a "duty" pledged to someone else. He stifled a sigh, at least they were pledged to Orin and not his brother. 

The city was quiet on their way to the Palace. Not even a drunken fight to break up, or prankster kids to send home. It was uneasy. Had word already reached the civilian homes? And if so, how? It's not like Surface television was common in any underwater city except Sub Diego. 

As they approached the ancient building more soliders dotted the streets. Some would stop to salute or show other signs of respect as the two passed, but mostly they seemed lost in thought and didn't acknowledge Wyynde or Kaldur. The two exchanged looks. The tension in the water was palpable. Wyynde reached out to take Kaldur's hand. The other man squeezed it in return. The entire way to the Palace neither spoke, except to those few soliders who spoke first. 

Wyynde had expected the Royal home to be absolute chaos. But somehow, it was weirdly calm. The two continued down the empty hallways until they heard their names echoing towards them. They spun around to see La'gaan rushing towards them, confusion written across his face. 

"Thank Neptune I found you two. Do you have any idea what's going on?" 

"None." Kaldur admitted, he untangled his hand from Wyynde's in order to cross his arms. "What do you know?" 

La'gaan shook his head. "My phone had been going off like crazy. I've not had the time to read all the texts, but apparently we attacked the Surface?"

"We didn't. King Orin would have made an announcement. Or at the very least told us." There was underlying hurt to Kaldur's voice. Not that Orin would attack the Surface necessarily, but because Orin hadn't told him. Wyynde reached back out to try and take Kaldur's hand, but his husband was lost in thought. 

"Well, we won't find anything out in the hallway." Wyynde said, earning a nod from La'gaan, and pulling Kaldur back out of his head. 

The War Room had the chaos Wyynde was waiting for. People were rushing in every which direction, typing away at holographic monitors, whispering over each other, and in the middle was the King. He looked like he'd been pulled out of bed and thrust into a diplomatic role. His yellow hair was standing up at odd angles, and his eyes seemed heavy. Wyynde was surprised to see he was in actual Royal gear and not his sleep clothes. He was speaking to 3 holographic monitors himself. 

The three younger men exchanged looks before moving to see exactly who the king was talking too. 

"I can assure you Thierna Na Oge had nothing to do with these Surface attacks." King Silverhand spoke. She was a newer ruler that came from one of the Lost Cities. Thierna Na Oge was a nation that had no word for "queen" but a long history of female rulers. It made some of the other nations uneasy.

"Tritonis is also not to blame." King Iqula shifted on the screen. He was an experienced but bitter ruler of Posidons' sister city Tritonis. Yet he still had a kindness that was uncommon with the rulers that came before him. 

"It would not benefit the Hidden City at all to attack the Surface! We don't even have population enough for a true army!" King Noble spoke next. Despair written across his brown face, his antennas drooping. The Hidden City had taken major losses against the Fire Trolls that also occupied the lower areas of the ocean. 

King Orin's shoulders dropped a little. "Do we have any suspicions on who _did_ attack?" 

"Are we sure the Surface was attacked Orin?" Iqula began again. "Who's to say this isn't an elaborate ruse?" 

La'gaan and Kaldur both looked like they wanted to argue, but they knew better. Wyynde wished he himself had a little bit less self preservation so he could speak up for his husband and friend's other world. 

"Iqula," Orin practically sighed the other king's name. "What would they gain?" 

"What would _we_ gain?" 

"He has a point old friend." King Silverhand pushed a strand of green hair behind her ear. 

"That is an excellent question." 

The door to the War Room slammed open. Wyynde hadn't seen so many members of the Royal Guard pull weapons since he'd turned himself in. Kaldur had moved ever so slightly in front of him. Something in Wyynde's chest twitched. Sure he could handle himself, but to have someone unconsciously move to protect him? It was nice. 

Almost simultaneously eveyone lowered their weapons, or undid their spells. The King's bastard son, Koryak, floated, panting in the door way. His long black hair spread out around him in a fan. 

"Father. Turn on the Surface news. Any Surface news." 

Orin didn't hesitate to turn around and pull up another screen behind him. This way his fellow kings could watch as well. 

"So just to recap Cat, the United States President is declaring war against Atlantis and any underwater nation that associates itself with Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur did his best to handle Garth with the up most respect while they were in the Palace. Especially when it came to Garth's office. However, upon hearing an angry yell followed by crashing, Kaldur didn't stop to knock at the door. He burst into the room, La'gaan close on his heels. Relief flooded him when he saw Garth was alone, but his office was completely destroyed. The contents of his desk had been scattered about, even the framed picture of Garth with his wife and children lay shattered on the floor. The small space was able 10 degrees hotter than the hall had been, and bubbles rolled off the now burned wall. 

Garth looked as disheveled as his office. His hair was loose and floating around his head in all directions. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants looked like he'd just tossed them on so he wasn't running around naked. One leg still caught on his knee and the elastic waist hung just below his hips. If they'd been younger Kaldur would have been unbelievably flustered. But they were adults now, and both were happily married, so he was only a little bit flustered. 

La'gaan swam towards the shattered picture and set it gently back on the desk, earning a small smile from Garth. 

"My apologies friends." Garth ran a shakey hand through his hair. "I can't get anyone to answer my calls. Donna has promised to try as my friend, but Paradise Island can't seem to be siding with Atlantis or they risk making themselves a target as well." He collapsed into his desk chair. 

"Do we know anything?" La'gaan moved to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. 

Garth weakly shook his head. 

"I'll go to the Surface, ask the Team if they know anything." 

"As will I, the League may be able to help." Kaldur suggested. 

"No." Garth shook his head again. 

"No?!" La'gaan leaned forward. Kaldur felt his jaw tighten. Why not? 

"I don't want to risk your safety first of all-"

"Garth, we've grown up together, you know better than that." There weren't many people Kaldur was comfortable with enough to interrupt, but unfortunately for Garth, he was one of them.

" _Secondly_ the League and the Team already have political opponents looking for any excuse to take them down. Finally it would be a political nightmare if someone outside of the hero community were to spot you. It would be best, for the foreseeable future, if everyone were to stay in Atlantis." 

Kaldur and La'gaan shared a glance. 

"Alright. But tell us what we can do?" La'gaan leaned even further forward while he spoke. He was containing his nervous energy better than Garth, but it was still clear. 

For the third time since they entered the room Garth shook his head. "I wish I knew. Um." He ran a hand down his face. "Koryak is watching the Royal Children with Vulko..."

"Those poor kids." It was probably intended as a joke, but La'gaan definitely hit the nail on the head in some way. Neither Koryak nor Vulko were exactly good at keeping their anxieties in check. 

"I know babysitting is probably beneath you, but do you think you could help?" Garth didn't look La'gaan in his eyes, like he was ashamed of asking something so mundane of such a talented fighter. 

"Of course. The minnows are probably scared out of their wits. I'm happy to help." 

A smile crept back into Garth's expression. La'gaan jumped up with maybe too much enthusiasm. Disturbing the slowly cooling water abruptly. 

"Garth?" La'gaan stopped on his way out the door.

"Yes?"

"Is Cerdian and Tula with them?" 

"Yes. Their mother is reporting to the front lines."

La'gaan turned and swam back to Garth. He placed a hand on each of the older man's shoulders. "I promise you, your children are safe with me." 

La'gaan seemed slightly surprised when Garth responded with a hug, but he returned it all the same. Then he was gone, down the hall. Garth returned to his chair, shaking his head once more. He was chewing on his bottom lip. 

"And what can I do?" Kaldur started plucking papers floating around out of the water. Seaweed paper was extremely durable underwater but floated away like a jellyfish. It didn't help that Garth had probably thrown anything not nailed down. It was side of him few people had seen, but still a terrifying one when you were on the otherside of it. Kaldur was thankful he'd only been on that side twice. Once immediately after Tula had died, and then again while he was undercover. 

He didn't get a response, clearly this was a lot for the young ambassador. So instead Kaldur continued to clean up what he could. He came across another destroyed picture frame. This time it was just Garth and the older Dolphin. The silver haired woman had inspired the younger Dolphin to embrace the ocean, and was more than thrilled to share her adopted name. Even if it did become confusing from time to time. 

Carefully Kaldur set that picture next to the other one. 

"Garth?"

The purple eyed man looked up. 

"I can think of no one more capable of handling the political side of this than you."

"Thank you."

"What's on your mind?"

He hesitated, his eyes darting from Kaldur to the floor and back. "Kaldur. If I can't avoid a war, my wife is on the frontlines. _You_ will be on the frontlines. La'gaan will have to risk _his_ life for _my_ children. Our friends on the Surface may be effected. People I don't know and will have never met will be effected. And we aren't even responsible. And no one will answer my damn phone calls!" 

"It'll be okay." Kaldur moved around the desk to set a hand on Garth's bare shoulder. 

"Please don't lie to me Kaldur." 

There was a knock on the door. Garth looked around his office and then flinched. He really had done a number to it. "You may enter." He called. 

Murk floated in, as always, a serious expression on his scared face. "Apologies sirs, but we just recived news. Tlapallan has taken credit for the attacks." 

"That makes no sense," Kaldur frowned while he spoke. "Tlapallan was devastated by Orm years ago. They are rebuilding! Why would they attack? And with what army?" Kaldur's mind was reeling, his lack of sleep breaking down his normally very formal walls. 

"I don't have the answers to your questions. All I know, is they're claiming it's because the Surface has the Zodiac Crystals and refuses to return them to Tlapallan. Why they think the Surface has them or why they think they have claim to them is beyond me." 

"The Surface does have the Zodiac Crystals..." Garth informed. This was news to Kaldur. The Zodiac Crystals were ancient, powerful, artifacts from before the first of the cities even fell. According to legend they were lost in the first Great War. How any Surface nation came into possession of the Crystals was beyond him. 

An anger flashed across Murk's face, but he restrained himself. "Well. Then I can understand why the Surface was attacked."

"Murk." Kaldur's voice dipped into a mild threat. 

"Of course I follow our King and his wishes to the end. But if what you say is true Ambassador, the other cities may not be as sympathetic as King Orin." 

Kaldur felt his stomach twist. The Zodiac Crystals being on the line was enough to inspire another Great War. And just when Atlantis had begun to fall into a sort of peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	3. Chapter 3

If Koryak hadn't already been on edge, Vulko's swimming back and forth would have been enough to put him there. Koryak watched as the Royal Advisor went from one side of the room the other and back again, tugging at his white whispy beard. He was muttering under his breath, absolutely driving Koryak up the wall. 

"Vulko! Stop. Or leave the room and do that." 

The old man froze, his hand half way down his beard. "Really your Highness, lower your voice or you'll awaken your siblings." 

Koryak rolled his eyes, but Vulko had a point. He looked down at the girl sleeping on his lap. Her soft blue hair swirling in the steady, artificial, current the Palace vents pumped out. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt fiercely. Or as fiercely as a sleeping three year old can manage. Carefully he ran a burn scared hand through her hair. She seemed so peaceful and unaware. His heart wept for her and the other kids. Prime targets in a conflict they weren't even old enough to understand. 

"They aren't safe here Vulko. Not if we go to war." 

The Advisor turned to look at the would be heir to the throne. "I assure you, Posidons is more than capable of defending off an attack from the Surface." 

"And the other cities?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me. If the other cities decide to ally themselves with Tlapallan and we don't, will they just forget us? Or will they see us as siding with their enemies. Will they see _us_ as their enemies?" 

"There is a historical precedent for that I suppose. But there's also a precedent for the safety of the Palace."

"That's why Black Manta was able to kidnap AJ when he was born." His stomach twisted when he remembered the first time his brother's life had been threatened. Koryak looked down at the small boy laying at his feet. He'd put up a bit of a fight when Koryak pulled him from his room. But the sitting room he had chosen was in the middle of the Palace. No windows or outer walls. AJ may not be happy about it, but he was safer here. 

"Your Highness...what are you suggesting?" 

"My father helped me rebuild my mother's home from what was left..."

"You aren't actually suggesting taking the Royal children to the Surface of all places?" 

"The Surface is no more one nation than Atlantis is Vulko. And my village isn't in the United States." 

"I forbid it." Vulko crossed his arms over his plump stomach, and turned his chin up in what he probably thought was an authoritative way. 

"You have no power over me, or my siblings outside of their schooling. And even if you did, we both know you can't stop me." He placed his hand on Mareena's back earning a soft hum from the sleeping girl. 

"My Prince..." Vulko shook his head ever so slightly. He inhaled before starting again. "I know your mother's home must feel safe for you-"

"The exact opposite actually. Pulling her charred body out of the ashes kinda did that for me. But I'm thinking logically. They aren't safe here. I've seen it." 

"They are more safe here than anywhere else. Especially the Surface. We have soliders at every door!" 

"That is not the selling point you think it is." 

"I don't want to leave." AJ's soft voice shocked Koryak. He'd assumed the boy had been sleeping at his feet, not eavesdropping. 

"C'mere." Koryak motioned for his brother to join him on the couch. The groggy boy did just that, floating up with very little effort. He leaned his body into Koryak's side and looking up at him with large blue eyes. "If you don't want to leave then we won't talk about it anymore... for now at least. If the situation changes, I can't promise you anything." The boy frowned deeper than any child should be capable. "But here's hoping it won't." With his free hand he rubbed the boy's back, which seemed to ease his worries a little bit. He laid his head down on Koryak and let his eyes bat close. 

There was a soft knock at the door. Koryak and Vulko exchanged worried looks. The last time someone knocked on the door it was news about Tlapallan and the Crystals. Vulko started over, but whoever was on the other side didn't wait for him. Koryak felt his shoulders relax as La'gaan entered the room. 

Koryak didn't know the other boy well, hell he didn't know alot of people in Atlantis "well", but they were easy with each other. And La'gaan had spent time on the Surface. He wasn't plagued by the same xenophobia alot of Atlantis was when it came to Koryak's first home. Only home in alot of ways. 

"Come to help?"

"Well someone has to keep you from depressing the children to death." A smile played on his mouth, but it seemed forced to Koryak. He watched as La'gaan surveyed the seating room. His eyes landing on the make shift crib Princess Andy and Tula the Second slept in, before shifting to Cerdian, who was laying on the floor like a starfish snoring slightly, small bubbles escaping from his visible gills. 

"However, it appears Vulko has started on boring them to sleep." 

"Very funny La'gaan." Vulko shook his head. La'gaan pushed over to the couch. 

"I'm aware Vulko. That's why I said it." 

The older man "humpfed" but dropped it. If La'gaan didn't know better, he'd think Vulko was pouting. He gave another look around the room, clearly Koryak had chosen it strategically. The only thing La'gaan would change in terms of safety is moving the couch so it was facing the door instead of having it's back to it. Carefully he sat on the back so he could keep an eye on the entrance. 

"So La'gaan," Koryak started. "Why are these Crystals worth fighting over?" 

La'gaan started to answer but was interrupted by Vulko.

"Long ago my Prince-"

"I asked La'gaan." 

"...Of course your Highness." 

La'gaan blinked at the Prince. Surely Vulko would be better at explaining this than he was, but he appreciated the show of respect. "Well, according to legend the Crystals were formed to help harness magic powers beyond normal abilities. Some argue they played a part in the Fall but no one is actually sure. But they're supposed to be incredibly powerful in the hands of a talented magic user. During the first Great War-"

"The Great War is like the World Wars on the Surface?"

"I believe so yes. So during the War different nations would use the Crystals in battle. The devastation was supposedly unlike any the modern era have seen. But somehow, the Crystals were lost."

"So not only are they artifacts, they're powerful weapons too." 

La'gaan nodded. He hadn't thought of the story since his last history test all those years ago. But if the Surface really did have the Crystals? No one nation needed that much power. The world was far better off with them gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	4. Chapter 4

The tapping of his fingers on his desk eventually irritated Garth enough to stop. His frustration was getting to dangerous levels and he wasn't doing anything productive. Not that he'd be able to do anything as long as his phone calls went unanswered. Even his friends in Amnesty Bay weren't answering, which led him to believe the calls were being actively blocked. 

He tried again. The obnoxious beeping that came over the line was almost enough to get him to slam his phone into the wall. Slowly he lowered the fragile device and set it on the desk. 

Fine. If they wouldn't answer the phone he'd go to them in person. 

Except. He'd just asked Kaldur and La'gaan to stay in Atlantis. And he stood by that decision, but who was he to immediately go against that? 

The Ambassador, that's who. 

Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths and focused his magic on his bedroom. He'd need to put real clothes on after all. A slight _whoosh_ later and he was in his living room. Not exactly where he was aiming, but at least it was his home and not a neighbor's. He made his way to his shared bedroom, stopping in each of the children's rooms to pack a bag with their favorite clothes and toys. He might as well after all. Who knew how long they'd have to stay in the Palace? 

He dressed quickly not wanting to waste any more time. Then he was back in the Palace, about two hallways away from his office. He stifled a sigh. He really needed to get a handle on this spell. Ability? Whatever it was. Once he made it back to his office he gave it one last try on the phone, hoping somehow his contacts in Washington would answer. It didn't even ring before he got the dial tone. He ran a hand over his face. His friends would have to forgive him. 

Garth set his children's bags under his desk. Really he should just zeta to DC, but that would require explaining where he was going, and he didn't want to waste time on unnecessary conversations. Besides a little bit of deniability never hurt anyone. He took a deep breath, teleporting this far wasn't going to be easy and he'd be lucky not to land somewhere dangerous. He wasn't sure if it was possible to feel your individual cells, but when he made long jumps he was sure he could. He closed his purple eyes tightly, and he knew he wasn't in his office anymore. 

And then his body knew he wasn't in his office, because he was in a bush. Sharp leaves and sticks poked and prodded his body, and he was pretty sure his ankle was bleeding a little. Nothing more than an irritation, but definitely blood. 

"Freeze!" 

Despite the command he rolled out of the bush and into a manicured lawn. He held his arms over his head though. He wasn't in the mood to make an international incident worse. Slowly Garth glanced around to see if he recognized anything. 

Shit. 

Starring back at him in all its glory, was the White House. Well at least he made it to Washington. 

"Would you all believe I didn't mean to land here?"

"Quite!" One of the guards slowly moved towards him. There were at least five of them in suits. All of them had guns drawn. It made him twitchy, years of military service from a young age will do that to you. But then again he was trespassing. "Who are you?"

He bit back his 'I thought I was supposed to be quiet' and went with a more professional "My name is Garth, I'm the Atlantean ambassador." 

The guard narrowed his eyes. "You're one of the sea freaks attackin' the coast."

Garth let the insult roll off of him. "It's not us. That's what I've come to explain."

"Right." 

He couldn't help but wonder if these men knew how quickly Garth could take them out, or how little their Surface weapons would do.

"Oh Garth! I was wondering when you'd make it? Miss your mark again?" He was shocked to hear Donna's voice. She approached with ease, but her face screamed "what the fuck?" before it melted into a professional half smile. "It's okay gentlemen, he's with me."

"Are you sure Ambassador?" 

"Are you questioning me solider?"

"Officer actually, and uh...no ma'am." 

Garth rose from the ground with caution. He watched the men holster their guns, but they were still eyeing him. Understandable but mildly infuriating. Once they were out of earshot he leaned into Donna.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you!" She whispered back. "Just follow my lead, we have a meeting to discuss the situation in 10 minutes."

"We do?"

"Well I do, but you're here so you might as well be involved." 

They approached a side door and once Donna flashed a badge they were let in without hassle. A wiry woman lead them back to a small sitting room. It was cozy, but made him uneasy. There was a couch and a rolling fireplace, and exactly one exit. The two warriors shifted uncomfortably but thanked the woman none the less. She shot Garth a look on her way out. 

"Garth what in Hera's name are you doing here? I told you in my voicemail-"

"I didn't get a voicemail. My phone hasn't even rung?" The frown he'd been wearing all night returned. 

"Really? It went straight to voicemail when I called. I assumed you were on the phone with someone." 

"No. When did you call?" This didn't make any sense. He'd been watching his phone all night. There was a slight chance she called while he was trying to get ahold of someone else, but his phone would have at least beeped. 

"As soon as I zetaed in." She crossed her arms over her powder blue pantsuit, frowning just as deeply as Garth. 

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter now. What did you say in your voicemail?" 

He moved to sit on the couch. It seemed best he was sitting when whoever they were meeting with came in. Less threatening that way.

"I got a meeting with one of my contacts, we're meeting here to discuss the makeup of Atlantis. Don't get your hopes up though Garth. The attacks have only gotten worse." 

"What of the Justice League?"

"They're doing they're best." 

"And the death count?"

"Unclear. Probably in the hundreds counting both sides." 

He shook his head. Garth had seen enough death in his young life. He'd experienced enough death. He wouldn't wish that on anyone let alone innocents. This had to end. 

Definitely more than 10 minutes later, a balding man in a suit came in. 

"Sorry I'm late Ambassador- Oh, you brought a friend." 

Garth rose carefully, doing his best not to startle the man. He extended his hand in the Surface greeting. The man took it cautiously. Maybe Garth should have taken Donna's route and worn Surface clothes. 

"He surprised me as well. But I figured since he was in D.C. he may as be apart of the conversation. He is Posidons' Ambassador after all." 

"Right." The man tugged at his jacket, still eyeing Garth suspiciously. "Well. What was it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Well, to get straight to the point Sir, the United States can't declare war on all of Atlantis."

"And why not?" He crossed his arms. Garth felt this was the best time to interject.

"Because Atlantis isn't one nation. It's a collection of Cities-"

"That sounds like a nation to me?"

"What? No sir please let me finish. Each city is ruled individually by it's own Government-"

"Yes. Just like here in the United States."

"Sir, please listen to me."

"I am listening to you. What you're describing is a nation sir. I don't care how many cities are in Atlantis, if one of those cities attacked the United States then the United States is forced into a war."

Donna took a small step forward. "I think there's a misunderstanding."

"Look. I'm not sure what you two are hoping to accomplish here."

"I'm the Ambassador to Posidons. I need to speak to-"

"There are proper channels. I think you two should go." 

Garth opened his mouth to argue but Donna placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. They had spent more time waiting then they had actually speaking to this man! They left the room, Garth dropping his professional face to glare at the man on his way out. As they left he saw the man pull out a cell phone. _His_ calls probably went through. 

The walk to the D.C. Zeta Tube was a quiet one. Both were lost in thought. 

"Lady's first I believe is the expression." He motioned towards the disguised Tube with a slight bow. 

"Garth?"

"Yes my friend?"

She pulled him into a tight hug. "Be careful. I'll keep working my end." 

"Thank you." 

Once she was safely through the Tube, Garth focused back on the Palace. He ended up in the Throne Room, earning strange looks from Mera and the Widowhood. It seemed they were arguing again but he didn't stay long enough to explain himself or get an explanation in return. 

That was a complete disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Wyynde's head was really starting to hurt. Listening to a handful of head strong political leaders argue would do that to a person. Orm may have been obnoxious but at least he was concise and didn't beat around the bush with what he wanted. Granted what he wanted was often hate filled vitriol. Wyynde wanted nothing more in this moment than to rub his temples, but he didn't want to come off as unprofessional. Looking decent in Orin's court was still an issue that ate away at him, no matter how long he'd served. 

"With all due respect, your Highness, but Hy-Brasil hasn't exactly been the most forthcoming with aid in the past, " Silverhand started, "why are you so interested in helping now?" 

The deathly white Guardian shifted on the holographic screen. Her razor sharp teeth showing when she spoke. "Well Silverhand, Hy-Brasil has been, and will continue to be, interested in our own self interest. Our legends tell us we had a Crystal. We would like it back." 

Everyone's legends told them they had a Crystal. 

A panic crossed Orin's face. "Great Protector, Hy-Brasil has the greatest armory in Atlantis! Why do you need-"

"It is not a matter of _need_ Orin." The Guardian's voice was whispy but sharp. It sent chills up Wyynde's back. 

"No one has more claim to the Crystals than my city, and you do not see me arming my people!" Silverhand jumped back in. The normally regal King seemed absolutely run down. She'd pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail instead of the normally free flowing look he'd often seen her with. 

"Thierna Na Oge doesn't exactly have the resources at the moment though, _Queen_ Silverhand." Nereus leaned forward, an obnoxious smirk playing around his red facial hair. He knew his "mistake". He'd made it on purpose. Wyynde resistsed the urge to roll his eyes at the childish display. 

"I am a _King_ , Nereus. And we all know it is Hila running Xebel. Perhaps we should be speaking to her instead?" 

That wiped the smirk off his face. He didn't bother hiding his anger but somehow kept his voice level. "I have just as much power as my wife." The way he said "wife" sounded like venom in his mouth. The political marriage had made it's way around the rumor mill and many were surprised one of the parties involved hadn't been assassinated yet. Apparently Nereus was now handling the diplomatic relationships of Xebel. For all the good it was doing. 

"This is quickly devolving." King Iqula spoke. 

"Agreed." Orin nodded. 

"Let us rejoin in two hours. I'm sure we all have matters to attend to in our own Cities." 

The Royals and Leaders all nodded or murmured agreements. One by one Wyynde watched screens disappear when they clicked off until only Iqula was left. 

"Orin, may I speak with you?"

"Of course my friend." 

"Tritonis and Posidons has experienced years of peace since we began ruling side by side."

Wyynde felt his blood turn to ice. He knew what was coming. 

"I would gladly continue that peace. But understand something Orin. Tritonis is my _first_ priority. The Crystals are powerful artifacts and I do not trust the Surface with them- let me finish. I am going to meet with my council. If they agree Tritonis will support Tlapallan in this war. Not with force, not at first at least, but if Posidons were to take a different side. That would make us enemies once again. And we _will_ defend our boarders."

"I understand Iqula."

"Is that all you have to say on the matter?"

"You know my thoughts already. I only hope your council will say no." 

"Then I will speak with you later."

"And I you." 

Once the screen was down Wyynde was rubbing his face. Shit. Fuck. "I shall return my King." He pushed off in the water, his heart beating in his ears. 

"Of course Wyynde. In fact all of you stop what you're doing. Take a break. Call your families or other loved ones. This situation is not getting better I'm afraid to admit." 

It took a few hallways to find one completely empty. Wyynde sunk to the floor, burying his face in his hands. A war was going to break out underwater as well as on the Surface. That much was clear. And his husband would be one of the first to hold the line. Bile burned his throat. 

Was it too late to reenlist? Given the current situation probably not. But the odds were small that he'd end up under Kaldur's command. This wasn't their fight. By the gods it was barely their ancestors fight!

"Joanna, please answer your phone!" Captain Sark's voice rocked Wyynde with shock with just how desperate he sounded. The other man froze when he saw Wyynde sitting on the floor. Slowly he lowered his phone. "I, um, I have a contact on the Surface... Lieutenant Stubbs...she's not answering." A sadness was etched into his face. Wyynde got the feeling that she was more than just a "contact". 

"My deepest apologies Captain. I am sure she will get back to you." 

"I know we are not close but, may I be honest with you?"

"Of course sir."

"I'm worried about her." 

Wyynde nodded. That was one thing he could understand. "The situation will be fine, I'm sure of it." He lied, a fake smile resting easily on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the places Kaldur expected to find his husband right now, the Royal Library was low on his list. Heavy tomes and short files alike were scattered out on the table in front of him. Wyynde had pulled some of his hair up to get it out of his face while he studied an ancient book. He seemed completely lost in whatever he was doing and didn't acknowledge Kaldur when he approached. 

"It's me." Kaldur said while wrapping his arms around Wyynde's waist. Not warning him would have been a good way to receive a startled fist to the face. Instead Wyynde relaxed some and leaned into the contact. "What are you researching?" 

"I'm looking for a historical precedent where war was avoided." 

"And how's that going?" 

Wyynde sighed, his head dropping. "About as well as you would think." 

"Wyynde?"

"Yes?" 

"What are you hoping to achieve?" 

The older man spun around, still in Kaldur's arms, and rested his forehead on his husband's. "A miracle." He leaned in so that they were kissing. Neither were exactly passionate about it, but the contact was enough to ease both of their minds for the moment. After a minute or two Kaldur broke away.

"I've seen lesser men perform miracles." 

Wyynde launched at that. He wrapped his arms around Kaldur's neck. "I don't think I can preform this one...we're going to war Kaldur'ahm."

"Most likely."

"Promise me something?" 

"I'd promise you the ocean if I could."

"Be careful."

"I always-"

"No. Now is not the time to lie to me. You _have_ to come home to me. To your parents. To your Team, and your friends."

"I will do everything in my power to come home."

"Kaldur..."

"What do you want me to say?" 

"I want you to go against your nature and put yourself first." 

The shock of that caused Kaldur to pull away, but Wyynde grabbed his shoulders gently. 

"If we go to war, there will be children on that battlefield," Wyynde flinched at his husband's reminder. "I will not put myself ahead of them."

"That's fair." His arms fell to his side. Wyynde felt suddenly very guilty for asking for something so selfish. But then a different selfish idea came to mind. "What if we ran away?"

" _Wyynde_."

"I am serious. Let's find an island, build a home in the water and on the land. Away from Atlantis and away from the United States. Away from constant war and pointless fighting."

"A tempting idea."

"Is that a no?" 

Kaldur's eyes scanned the floor before returning to Wyynde's face. "My friends-"

"I understand." 

"After this is over we can find an island."

Wyynde laughed. In many ways that defeated the point. He leaned in for another kiss. The sound of the Library door slamming open echoed in the water.

"Sirs! We will be needed in the Throne Room in 5 minutes!" Murk remained in the doorway. He shifted uncomfortably, clearly not wanted to interrupt. 

"Thank you Commander." Kaldur called out. Once Murk was gone and the door was closed again Kaldur returned to the kiss. When it ended the men floated in a peaceful silence. After all quite moments would be sparse in the coming days.


	7. Chapter 7

La'gaan continued to type away at the laptop Garth had passed his way. All around him people were arguing, one disagreement away from raised voices. He would much rather still be with the Royal Children instead of this "meeting", but unfortunately for him, Koryak, Vulko, and himself were all asked to the throne room. 

"We don't need _more_ soliders on the frontlines. What kind of message will that send?" Wyynde demanded. Behind him Kaldur was rubbing his temples. 

"We are sending the message that we are _prepared_! Ready for any battle!" Murk announced. 

"I thought we were remaining neutral?" 

La'gaan returned to the screen. Normally he had no issues getting into the Surface internet, but for some reason tonight was different. That combined with the fact his phone had been silent since the declaration of war. Something was off. 

"Um, Garth? What's your plan once I get you in?" He asked looking up at the older man from his position on the floor. 

"I want to release a statement. Explaining the make up of Atlantis and that Posidons didn't attack."

"That's a good idea Garth," Mera leaned forward, "but if the other cities are pledging alliances?" 

"Then the other cities will be at war. Not us. Are you having trouble getting in La'gaan?"

"I am, but not for long." If the signal was being blocked somehow then there were ways around that. But who would be blocking the signal? And why? La'gaan started to say something about it, but the argument had moved onto offensive options, and interrupting on a hunch? He set it aside for the time being. 

"Posidons will _not_ be attacking. The Surface. Tlapallan. Or anyone else. Especially unprovoked." Orin's jaw was set tight and the authority in his voice actually made Murk back up some. 

"You are in charge sir." The Commander dropped to one knee in an apology. 

"Look," Koryak began. "It's clear we're going to war. One way or another. My main concern is the safety and wellbeing of my siblings." 

Mera eyed her step-son for a moment. "What are you suggesting Koryak?" 

"The waters aren't safe. But perhaps my mother's home is?" 

"Absolutely not!" Murk rushed back up with so much force La'gaan was pushed forward in the water. Thankfully he had a firm grip on Garth's laptop. 

"Murk. I appreciate your enthusiasm over the safety of my children, but that is a decision for me and Mera to make." Orin seemed remarkably tired. "Son, I completely understand where you're coming from. But that may not be the best option."

"And keeping them in the center of a war _is_?" 

"Technically we aren't at war yet." Garth said. 

"Always the optimist." Koryak made no effort to hide his eye roll. 

"Garth, I'm in." A certain level of pride sat in La'gaan's chest. Unfortunately the odds of anyone in the room understanding _exactly_ how impressive what he did was, was low. The purple eyed man dropped to the floor next to him and took the computer.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime." He pushed up off the floor so that he was floating at the same level as the others. Only Mera, Arthur, and now Garth, were sitting and it had made him feel somewhat unprofessional to be plopped on the floor. 

"So what exactly is the plan?" Kaldur had remained mostly quiet for the meeting, absorbing what he could no doubt. 

"Well," The King started, "We need to add defenses to our boarders, as well to any sensitive areas, as we already discussed. Places like hospitals, worship houses, and any royal properties would make excellent targets for someone to attack. Kaldur, I would like for you to be posted a few miles north of the main gate. If Tritonis were to attack, that is the most likely place." 

Wyynde stiffened but didn't say anything. Of all the things La'gaan could say about him, and he could say _alot_ , his loyalty was almost admirable. If only he hadn't used it to join a racist cult as a teenager. 

"Of course my King." 

"Garth, just keep doing what you're doing." He only received a grunt in response. "Koryak, La'gaan," La'gaan's fins perked up some at the sound of his name. "Please, continue to keep the children safe."

"With my life King Orin, Queen Mera." La'gaan bowed his head as a show of respect. 

"Do I have permission to use my best judgment?"

La'gaan did his best not to roll his eyes. Koryak was like a fish on a hook. The royal couple exchanged looks. 

"Be wise Koryak." Mera finally spoke. 

"When am I not?" 

La'gaan was glad he wasn't the only one who had to very clearly bite his tongue. If Garth hadn't been detracted he definitely would have taken that bait. 

The rest of meeting was just ironing out logistics. But everyone was clearly on edge, which no doubt lead to it being cut short. Outside the ornate room La'gaan stopped to collect his thoughts. It had been a whirlwind since he went to bed just before all this. He wasn't proud but he didn't even let the phone ring a second time when he saw it was M'gann calling. Things got out of hand from there. He ran a shaky hand down his face. He pushed his back against the ceiling, trying to anchor himself. He would need to get back to the children soon but if he wouldn't be any good to them if his mind was going in every direction. 

Then a familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Below him Kaldur and Wyynde were floating, hand in hand. Shit. If he stayed he'd be eavesdropping. But if he left they'd no doubt spot him and it'd _look_ like he was eavesdropping. 

"I'm just not sure why it has to be _you_ Kal. That's the first place that's going to be attacked!" 

"That is why it needs to be me." He untangled a hand so that he could brush some of Wyynde's hair out of his face. "I'll come back."

"You better." They rested their foreheads together the way they often did. It was sweet "Well, you have a few hours before you need to head out?" 

"I do." 

"Then I have a few hours before I'm needed back in the War Room." 

"Wyynde."

"The world won't fall apart in a few hours Kaldur. Besides," he leaned in and La'gaan closed his eyes to give them some privacy. "It's not like you don't need to stop by home to gather your things anyway." 

"I suppose." 

After a few moments of silence La'gaan looked back down. Both men were gone. He let out a breath and floated back down. Time to get back to Royal babysitting duty at the end of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I needed both a La'gaan chapter and a Seabreeze moment to set up future events and ended up with some accidental eavesdropping as the narrative compromise.
> 
> Comments appreciated and welcome


	8. Chapter 8

"Neptune's beard Koryak! You sound like a broken record!" 

Koryak could practically hear the eye roll that followed. He turned back around to look at the couch. La'gaan was sitting sideways, his legs up, with little Tula sitting on his lap going to town on a teething ring. "How do you even know that expression?" 

"That's what you're focusing on?" He glanced up from his phone in what Koryak thought was a side eye. He couldn't be sure though. 

"Look, all I'm saying is we need to be prepared if something goes wrong." 

"I agree. Wholeheartedly. But, why are you _so_ convinced that something is going to go wrong?" 

The memory hit him before he even had a chance to comprehend the question. The burnt remains of his childhood home. His mother's lifeless body. The _smell_. And the anger from that moment returned too. Just as raw and unmatched as the first time he felt it. "Because something _always_ goes wrong." His eyes landed on the little blonde haired boy who had finally drifted off. "And I won't lose anymore family because of it." 

The sea-changed man nodded in understanding, turning back to his phone after ruffling Tula's hair. Koryak felt his eyes narrow involuntarily.

"What are you doing?" 

"An experiment. I think I stumbled onto something but I'm not sure yet." 

"What kind of something?" 

"Could be big, could be nothing. Come here and I'll show you." 

The Prince swam over to the side of the couch and knelt down. La'gaan shifted ever so slightly so that he could see the bulky phone. Cell phones in Atlantis had to have a bit more heft to them to prevent being crushed by the pressure. Not to mention the waterproof aspect. 

"Okay, so when I try to text my friends in the States," He clicked on a name and a text conversation appeared on screen. "It doesn't go through." 

Koryak examined the screen before La'gaan clicked off and cliked on another name. Both had the same result. 

_Message To: M'gann  
Test. (MESSAGE FAILED) _

_Message To: Tim  
Test? (MESSAGE FAILED) _

"But, when I tried to text Lisa, who's in Norway right now..." 

_Message To: The Greatest Ever  
Test??_

_Response From: The Greatest Ever  
OMG! Is everything OK? Can I help? What's happening????? _

"The greatest ever?"

"Again you're focusing on the wrong thing, but to answer your question she stole my phone."

"Why not change it back?"

"I don't want to hurt her feelings." 

Koryak eyed him for a second. He'd met Lisa on several occasions. His father's personal hyper fan girl. But he seriously doubted she'd get her feelings hurt over something so small. 

"So you're texts aren't going through to the States? That is definitely weird I'll give you that."

"Except it gets weirder." He let out a sudden yelp before looking down at the girl currently by his feet. She had apparently grown tired of her teething ring and decided his poor toes where the next best thing. Koryak retrieved his niece and her toy. 

"How does it get weirder?" 

"Well, my friend Sheeva is visting family in Tritonis right now, so I texted her to make sure everything was alright." He returned his phone to a position both could see it. 

_Message To: Will the Real Lady Sheeva Pls Stand Up  
Just making sure everything is okay? (MESSAGE FAILED) _

"Which is _odd_ so I tested texting Kaldur who's here in Poseidons, and Letifos who's somewhere in the Indian Ocean." 

_Message To: Kaldur  
This is a test._

_Response From: Kaldur  
? _

_Message To: Letifos  
Testing _

_Response From: Letifos  
La'gaan? Is everything alright? I can't reach Garth. I've been trying for hours?_

"Wait," Koryak frowed at the device. "Garth is practically glued to his phone right now?"

"I know."

"Do you have any running theories?" 

"A few actually. I think someone is blocking electronic signals from or to the Surface as well as select other cities." 

"The U.S.?"

"I doubt it, not with only some of the Cities being blocked."

A thought hit Koryak and he really hoped he was wrong. "If I got you a list of Cities that sided with Tlapallan, could you see if you can get through to them?" 

"Easily. So you think this a war tactic?" 

"I mean, lack of communication is the cause of a lot of unnecessary disputes." 

La'gaan nodded gently before he started typing away on his phone again. This whole thing sat wrong with Koryak. Maybe he was paranoid, but in a situation like this wasn't that the best option? 

He ran a hand over his niece's cheek, her bright purple eyes looking up at him. They were backwards with black irises and purple pupils, which was remarkably unsettling at first, but he'd gotten used to it. Gently she grabbed his finger with her one scale covered hand. 

Nothing would happen to these kids. Not as long as he was still breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaldur stopped about a mile out from the base. In the flat plains he could clearly see the rows of incredibly young soldiers. A temporary wall had been erected in the sand, only a few miles high, but it would do it's job of limiting the battlefield. 

He ran his hand over the basic necklace his husband insisted he put on after their...goodbye. Kaldur wasn't dumb, and he'd seen enough trackers in his life to recognize one. But if it made Wyynde feel more comfortable, it certainly didn't hurt anything. And it wasn't entirely different than his Aquaman uniform having a built in tracker. Not to mention, having someone so aggressively show they were worried about him was incredibly nice. 

"Kaldur'ahm." Debbie's voice shook him out of his thoughts. Her long blue hair was pulled up tightly against her head. The military uniform covered most of her body with very little skin showing. Worst of all was the stoic look that covered her face and her blank, almost harsh, eyes. Behind her was a solider, maybe sixteen or seventeen. 

"Deborah." Kaldur nodded at Orin's half sister. No matter how official they were being in this moment, he wasn't going risk being skinned alive by calling her "your highness". Hell even going with her full name was risking injury later. "And this is?" He motioned towards the girl. 

"A loyal solider to Posidons and King Orin, sir." She was remarkably ridged, even by Kaldur's standards. Her shoulders pulled back just as tightly as her red hair. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. 

"Her name is F'ancha."

"It is a pleasure to meet you F'ancha."

"And it is an honor for me to meet you sir." She dropped to one knee in front of him. His stomach twisted. No one should be bowing to him. Especially not a child. 

"F'ancha, could you give us a moment?" Debbie turned to the solider. It was sign of respect, looking at a solider while speaking to them. It wasn't one Kaldur remembered receiving alot of from his generals and commanders. If anyone had to lead these kids, he was glad it was her. 

"Of course ma'am." 

Once the girl was out of earshot Debbie practically threw herself at him. "Oh Kaldur!" Her strong arms squeezed his neck maybe a little too tightly, but he returned the hug all the same. 

"I'm here now Debbie." 

She pulled away, arms still holding tight, and a shine had appeared in her eyes. "They're so young! Were we that young?"

"I'm afraid so." 

She shook her head. When Kaldur closed his eyes he could see the energetic friend from his school days. The permanent care free grin no matter the situation. Her long hair loose and flowing, except for that one time she shaved it all off. And the absurd outfits, that were just as loose and flowing as her hair. Constantly getting caught on reefs and anything else really. He opened his green eyes and felt his heart break. 

"What do we do Kal?" 

"What we can. Keep them safe," He motioned towards the base. "And keep ourselves alive." 

She rubbed a blue hand against her eyes. "I'll give you the tour." She started to reach out for his hand before pulling away, professionalism returning. 

The base was exactly what he was expecting. Things only changed so much after all, even if people only ever did change. F'ancha returned to their side once they entered the base. Kaldur couldn't help but wonder if he'd had been as aggressively professional and respectful as a teenager. And if it had unsettled others as much as he was unsettled now. 

"Do you have any interests F'ancha?" 

"Sir, with the upmost respect, why does that matter?" 

He bit his tongue to keep from sighing. He didn't want to insult her after all. Debbie looked over her shoulder, sympathy over taking her face for a moment. Then the red haired girl stopped in the water. 

"May I ask you both a question? It may be... disrespectful towards the King." 

"My brother could use some disrespect. By all means." 

F'ancha's face twisted somewhat at that, but she squared her shoulders and began with her question anyway. "Would it not be wise...and again I live by the King's word," Kaldur watched Debbie do everything in her power not to roll her eyes. "...but should we not attack first? Get the upper hand instead of sitting here waiting for the inevitable?" 

He set a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I understand why you would think that. But our City will only prosper if we can remain at peace. Attacking Tritonis, our friends, would be unwise _and_ sink years of political progress."

She nodded gently, clearly not completely convinced, but there was a look over understanding. He pulled his hand away, and gave her a small smile. 

What happened next, Kaldur reacted to before he completely processed it. His hands were pressed into F'ancha's stomach with as much force as possible. Her blood was pouring out into the water, much too quickly, and way too much of it. His ears were ringing, and he hear Debbie start shouting. Kaldur couldn't tell which side of the wall the shot came from. It didn't matter though. Not right now. 

"Sir?" Her voice was weak and confused. Shock overriding her professional attitude. The color had completely drained from her pale face.

"You're going to be okay." By the gods he hoped that wasn't a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

A sick grin spread over Slizzath's distorted face. Decades of black magic eventually started to wear down your looks after all. His dead eyes continued reading the statement detailing Atlantis' make up, and how Posidons didn't attack anyone.

"My nephew's desperation would be amusing if it weren't so concerning."

"He's right," Hila leaned back in her throne. The screen flickered slightly at the sudden movement. "You promised us the Ambassador's political abilities would be crippled." 

"And they have been." The voice was gruff, pieced back together with little effort from cut up parts. The third party refused to video in, only allowing what was left of his voice. As if it were a secret to Slizzath and Hila who he was. 

"He went to the Surface. He made it into the White House." Hila continued to glare at her unseen ally. 

"I took care of it, did I not?" 

"Threatening a Surface dweller, a politician no less, isn't exactly impressive work." 

"He'll go back." Slizzath returned to the conversation. "He's a stubborn boy. Determined to do the _"right thing"_. What then?" 

"You two will just have to trust me. Things have gone well up till now haven't they?" 

"You certainly succeeded in getting normally peaceful Cities, as peaceful as Atlantis is capable at least, involved." Hila spoke again. "But there are still hold outs. Thierna Na Oge for example, our biggest obstacle to claiming the Crystals for our Cities."

"Oh that's simple."

"How?" Slizzath didn't bother hiding his irritation. 

"We kill the Royal Heirs and pin it on Orin's dear friend Silverhand." 

A red eyebrow shot up on Hila's face. "And you think that will work?" 

"I know it will." 

"My brother-in-law isn't nearly as dumb as he leads the world to believe. Why would he believe she was responsible?" 

"Leave that to me."

"We are leaving an awful lot to you." Slizzath practically growled. 

"I have the element of surprise."

"Until you don't." 

"Fine. Hila, why don't you handle Slizzath's dear nephew?" 

"His death should be easy enough to construct-"

"No." Slizzath cut in. "While I have no issues with you killing him, if I decide later I'd like him back that's easy enough for me, his death would cause too much suspicion. He's too public both here in Atlantis and on the Surface."

"Then what do you recommend?" Hila was clearly annoyed at not being allowed to kill the Ambassador.

"Make him an enemy to all parties."

"How?" 

The slippery smile returned to his face. "Have you read the statement? He's requesting an audience with the Surface museum that has our Crystals. Set him up." 

"Now that might actually be fun." Hila wore her own smile now. 

Across the sea, in a City for the lost and broken, a man leaned back in a throne of his own. He also wore a sly smile. After all, years of hard work was finally falling into place for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	11. Chapter 11

Wyynde tapped away at the screen in his hand. He wasn't proud about the tracker. But he was confident that if Kaldur didn't want it, he wouldn't be wearing it. Granted he probably didn't realize that it was also tracking his vitals, but that was reasonable? Right? Besides Kaldur's heart rate had been up since that damn shot had been fired. Someone needed to know that if things got bad.

"You seem busy in these trying times." A familiar voice spoke behind Wyynde. Almost immediately his blood began to boil. He spun in the water to look at the yellow haired man, _smirking_ at him. 

"Ronal. Never a pleasure." 

"I'm hurt," He placed a dramatic hand on his chest. "I thought we used to be friends." 

"Outing me to a cult of xenophobes put a fast end to that." 

He actually rolled his eyes, making Wyynde want to roll his god damn head. "Really Wyynde, I did give you the opportunity to repent. It's not my fault you continue to live this life." 

He was trying to piss him off, that much was clear. But for the life of him Wyynde couldn't figure out why. And busting his skull in, in the Palace at least, seemed like a bad idea. "What do you want?" 

"Just curious as to your thoughts on the situation." 

"The war you mean."

He shrugged in response. The smirk still dancing on his lips. 

"Why do you care?"

"Oh just answer the question Wyynde. What do you think about all this? About Tlapallan?"

"My thoughts are on hopes of peace." 

Suddenly Ronal's eyes narrowed, the smirk faltered. But then the smug look resettled on his face. "Just tell me what you _know_. It really would be in your best interest." 

Wyynde felt confusion warp his face. What did he know? The same things everyone else knew. Why would he know anything different? "Tlapallan attacked the Surface for the Crystals. Tritonis, Xebel, Hy-Brasil, and several other Cities have announced ally-ship. There was a shot fired on the front lines and a Posidons' solider was injured. No one knows who fired the shot. Why? What do _you_ know?"

And then he was chuckling. And the thought of removing his vocal cords definitely crossed Wyynde's mind. "Wow. You really should have paid more attention when we were younger Wyynde." He pushed off in the water and down the hall. Wyynde started to follow him but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

"He's trying to get under your skin." Queen Mera spoke. 

"My Queen." Wyynde bowed down and definitely said that much too loudly, trying to get a reaction from the other man. But he was gone. Mera raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. 

"May I speak to you?" She asked instead.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" 

"I am worried you're distracted." He opened his mouth to argue but she held a hand up. "I understand better than anyone the stresses that come with being married to an Aquaman. And the worry that comes with that. But honey," Her hand returned to his exposed shoulder. "If something happens and you need to fight? Or we need you to do something else? You can't be distracted. Your life is not less important than his." 

A small smile pulled on his mouth. He wished he didn't think she was wrong. It was the kind of thought he'd definitely yell at Kaldur for voicing. That his life was less than his spouse's. But. Guilt was a powerful thing. 

"Of course my Queen." 

She eyed him disbelievingly. Clearly he wasn't being convincing. "When he comes home, he deserves to come home to his husband." A different tactic, and a much more successful one. He felt his shoulders relax some. 

"As usual, you are right." 

She smiled now. Worry still written behind her eyes, but it was clear she was compartmentalizing. Maybe he should be too. 

"At least it seems you received a proper goodbye." Her eyes ran down his chest. He hadn't even noticed the trail of bruises that had emerged. Telling an intimate story, that he certainly didn't want to share with the queen. A deep blush crossed over his face while he tugged on his vest in an attempt to cover them. He should have worn a shirt.

"Well...yeah..." 

She let out a small laugh then together they made their way back to the War Room. They could hear the yelling through the heavy doors, but entered anyway. 

"One of my soliders was shot Iqula!" Orin was furious. His pale face blushed red, his shoulders hunched ever so slightly. He hands launched into the air everytime he spoke. 

"Then perhaps you should train your soliders not to injure their own! My word means everything Orin, and you accusing me-"

"Why would we shoot our own! She may _die_ , do you understand that?"

"I understand perfectly. Now you understand this. If another shot rings out, Tritonis will be forced to defend our home."

"Your home is not in danger!"

"Clearly it is!" 

Wyynde felt his phone go off in his pocket. Slowly, as tactfully as he could, he removed it. His heart stopped.

_Message From: Kal  
Another shot has been heard. No one was struck this time. We don't know who did it. Inform King Orin? _

With shaking hands he responded. 

_Message To: Kal  
Of course. Pls be safe. _

He glanced at Mera and passed her his phone. Panic set on her face before swimming over to Orin. Wyynde closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the situation get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	12. Chapter 12

"L-Lorena! Please! _Can you slow down?!_ " Panic was written on Koryak's face. La'gaan was mildly surprised when the Prince had received a call, and even more surprised when he said it was from a friend. The way he talked you would think he didn't have any friends on land or sea. 

He had one hand roughly tangled in his long hair. Every few seconds he'd nod as if the girl on the other end could see him. Then he was chewing on his bottom lip and his panic started to leak over to La'gaan. He surveyed the room. On the floor by his feet where the oldest children, AJ and Cerdian. Next to him on the couch was Mareena and Tula, the blue haired girl was curled into a ball by the couch arm. Tula was still gnawing away at one of her many teething rings. Andy was sound asleep in her crib made out of books and blankets. 

"Are we in danger?" AJ's soft voice startled La'gaan ever so slightly. He thought the boy had finally fallen into a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't be disturbed. But then again, Koryak's panic was palpable and heavy. And he wasn't really being quite. 

"Oh Minnow..." It came out as a breath. "It's not that simple." 

"How?" He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Behind him Cerdian was starring, quiet as death. Thick black and white curls dancing in the current. 

"War is... it's...it's never simple-"

"La'gaan." Koryak had hung up the phone. His tan face was drained of color. "We need to _go_."

"I don't want to go!" AJ's voice came out as a high pitched screech. Which was the first domino in the chain that lead to every child in the room crying. Loudly. 

Neither man knew exactly what to do but they had to do _something_. La'gaan pulled AJ into his lap before collecting the girls on the couch. He made sure Mareena was secure in her brother's arms before balancing Garth's youngest on his other knee. He wrapped his arms around them. Apparently Koryak had a similar idea. He'd pulled Cerdian into a one armed hug and placed a large hand on Andy's stomach. One by one the kids calmed down. 

"Okay," La'gaan started. "Koryak, _what happened_ , in the kid friendliest terms possible." 

"That was my friend Lorena. She's from Sub Diego. The US are planning on using the City as a base of operations for any retaliations they may be planning."

"Retaliations?" AJ had tripped over the word in a few places. He looked up at La'gaan, blue eyes shiny. Fear etched into his small face. 

"I'll explain in a second Minnow. Is that why you're so upset?" It definitely seemed like an over reaction. 

"No. While we were talking...um...you know what we heard about where Kaldur is right now?"

La'gaan nodded ignoring the confused looks he received from AJ and Cerdian. 

"It happened again." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry I'm not good with coded language. They're fighting out there La'gaan. And I heard what sounded like a shot before Lorena hung up. The situation is devolving. " 

Talk about burying the lede. 

"Seriously...?"

"So we _are_ in danger!" La'gaan placed a hand on AJ's head in what he hoped was comforting. 

"Not yet. But. I may be inclined to agree with your brother about needing to go."

"But-"

"I know it's scary, but, as unfair as it is, you all have to be brave right now. And leaving the water...may be the best option." If soliders from Tritonis managed to slip past the defenses, the Palace would be an excellent target. 

"Okay." Cerdian's small voice was a surprise. La'gaan hadn't been sure the little boy was even capable of speaking. 

After a few more moments of comforting the kids, they began packing up the few bags of stuff. Surprisingly enough AJ actually helped a little. But he was uncharacteristically quiet. Mareena, not totally understanding the situation, would occasionally hand La'gaan something to pack. Sometimes it was actually something belonging to the children, more often it was something that belonged to the Palace. A fist full of pens, a book, or most notably a decorative picture she'd taken off the wall. 

"We can't just walk out." Koryak stopped in the middle of swaddling Andy in a worn green blanket.

"What do you mean?"

"La'gaan. Someone is blocking signals. It could be someone here in the Palace, or at least they might have someone on the inside." 

"You may be right." 

"So we have to stay?" AJ seemed positively hopeful for the first time since this all started. 

"Not quite. We need to find a different way out is all." 

"What about the Tunnels?" La'gaan suggested. He was surprised by the look of confusion on Koryak's face. Did the Prince truly not know _anything_ about Posidons? "There's a serious of Tunnels that run under the Palace and all the way out to the Salt Mines. But most rooms in the Palace are connected, including this one. I could definitely get us to the Zeta Tubes." 

"And there are no soldiers under there?" 

"Nah, when I was in the Conservatory my friends and I would spend hours mapping it out." 

"Then lets do it." 

La'gaan nodded. He glanced around the room one last time. Taking five kids, all under the age of 8, into the Tunnels didn't seem like the wisest option now that he thought about it. How many times had he and the other Landlovers gotten lost? "It's like a maze down there. So keep close to me. All of you." He wasn't exactly comforted by Cerdian's eyebrow raise. He obviously took after his mother. 

"I have an idea." Koryak started pulling a few blankets out of a bag he'd just packed. Then he pushed over to La'gaan and started tying one around his neck and shoulder. His hands were surprisingly soft agaisnt La'gaan's exposed skin despite the scarring.

"Um? Chum?"

"Hang on a second." He looked up from his task and suddenly both were very aware of how close their faces were together. Koryak pulled away still fussing over the blanket for a moment, but at a respectable distance. La'gaan couldn't stand the heat that rushed to his cheeks. "There!" Koryak announced, clearly not making eye contact. 

"I'm still lost." 

The Prince scooped up his niece with maybe a little too much bravado. Then he settled the girl into the makeshift sling. She let out a happy giggle, reaching up at La'gaan with her sea changed hand, her pale hand finding its way to her mouth. He couldn't help but smile at the girl. "You carry Tula like this, and I'll carry Andy the same way. Then we each take one end of this blanket," He held it up as if everyone in the room needed visuals. "And the other three hold onto it. You obviously take the lead." 

"Of course! That should absolutely work! Assuming you three actually hold on." He did his best to do a parent face at the older kids. Even Mareena seemed unimpressed. 

Somehow the plan actually worked. Probably because the Tunnels were dark, lit by the bioluminescent fish that lived down there, causing the kids to actually hold onto the blanket. Balancing the kids, the blanket, and the bags however was tricky. In some spots the Tunnels were just wide enough to get through and in those moments he felt the blanket get looser as AJ practically pushed himself in La'gaan. 

"You're sure you know where we're going?" 

"Neptune's beard! Ask me that again Koryak and I'll leave you down here." 

"Sorry." 

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "Look, I know you're nervous, but trust me maybe?"

Koryak didn't say anything at first but then his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "That's not exactly something I'm good at." 

"Well I appreciate you trying." La'gaan had no way to know if he was actually trying or not, but the slightly older man didn't exactly have a choice given the situation. A few miles in Koryak's breathing became heavy, and the banter he had going with the kids fell to the wayside. "Are you okay?" La'gaan was hesitant in asking, but clearly something was wrong.

"No."

"We're almost out." 

Once La'gaan had the door open Koryak practically bolted out once it was clear the kids had made it through. He doubled over, hands on his knees. His breathing was heavy, and he was taking in more water than his body could filter at once causing his mostly untrained body to choke. Carefully La'gaan sat a hand on his shoulder. Maybe he was crossing a boundary, but slowly he felt Koryak relax, his breathing level back out. 

"I'll explain later." His voice was hoarse but he straightened his back and gave a small smile to the kids.

"You don't have too." 

Koryak nodded, before moving over the console that controlled the Zeta Tube. Andy was fast asleep again in her sling. After a moment it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	13. Chapter 13

Wyynde wasn't entirely sure Orin had slept since this whole thing started. Even Murk had been talking into taking a nap. Well he was ordered too, but still, he'd actually listened. The King ran a hand through his muffled hair, not for the first time in the last hour. From his position a few feet away Wyynde couldn't hear whatever Queen Mera was telling Orin. In this moment though, he didn't look particularly kingly. He's shoulders slumped, head hanging. In another life Wyynde would have thought it was disgraceful. Now he couldn't help but feel sympathy. 

Out of the corner of his eye Wyynde could see Sark stiff as a board, the polar opposite to the King. He made his way over the Captain. Why not use a global crisis to make a new friend?

"Heard from her?" Wyynde kept his voice low. No need for the rest of the War Room to listen in. Especially if Wyynde's suspensions were correct and Sark was in a romantic relationship with this Lieutenant. There were still Atlanteans, probably in this room, who were vehemently against any kind of relationship with someone from the Surface. 

"No." Sark shook his head, voice matching Wyynde's. "I don't want to come off as controlling but...I asked Rowa to track her phone..."

Wyynde's eyes darted down. He'd been going back and forth on that damn necklace since Kaldur left. "That's not controlling...you're worried about her is all. I'm sure she'll understand." He understands...

"I hope so." 

"Well, did Rowa do it?" 

"Reluctantly. She didn't tell me anything I don't already know though..." He trailed off, looking out one of the large windows that viewed the City. His brown eyes glazed over. 

"Well?" 

"That she's in the United States. She shouldn't be...she's a member of the British Royal Navy. But there was a conference in Boston." He closed his eyes. 

Boston. One of the cities under attack. 

"My deepest sorrows Captain. But, perhaps some optimism in these dark times is what we need." 

The Captain looked at Wyynde, a small sad smile pulling on his lips. "You're a good man Wyynde."

His stomach twisted, and he felt his lips press into a thin line. He was doing his best, but he wasn't sure he'd quite reached "good man" status yet. Especially after the tracker necklace...

A new frown crossed Sark's face. "You don't believe that do you?" 

Before Wyynde had a chance to answer Rowa's strong voice pulled everyone out of their conversations. "Your Highness. King Noble and his cousin Virtue are requesting an audience." Her black hair was tussled like her hand had been pulling at it. Was there anyone in the kingdom that didn't look completely _done_? 

"Thank you Elder Rowa. Patch them through." 

She nodded. Wyynde always thought "Elder" was a strange title for someone clearly in her 30s, but it was no doubt an honor. 

Moments later a new holographic screen went up. Noble sat straight up in his throne his face calm and shoulders lax. Besides him sat his younger cousin Virtue, practically mirroring Noble. So there were people still in Atlantis holding it together. A small relief. 

"King Orin, Queen Mera, it is a pleasure as always." 

"We spoke not too long ago Noble. But I agree, it is a pleasure. " Orin responded. 

"Yes, but with an audience of leaders. It's been a while since it was just us. I am sorry for the circumstances however." 

"Which is what you're calling about?" Mera tilited her head ever so slightly. 

"It is." He glanced at Virtue, who was remaining respectably quiet. "I have spoken with my advisors, and the next in line to our throne," He motioned towards his cousin. "And the Hidden City has a made a decision." 

The King's shoulders tightened, as did his jaw. He looked almost afraid.

"Posidons was our first ally when we reentered the world of Atlantis. You have continued to be a great ally. Lending troops in our fight against the Fire Trolls. Helping us realize and correct our pheromone problem."

Wyynde frowned in confusion, looking at Sark for an explanation. The Captain merely held up a hand and shook his head in a "you don't want to know" fashion. 

"Because of this, and the great friendship I share with you both. The Hidden City has decided to side with Posidons during this great conflict." 

Everyone in the room relaxed at once. Wyynde didn't even realize how tense he'd become listening to the King. But if another City was vowed to conflict? Wyynde didn't want to imagine. 

"We thank you Noble, with words we'll never be able to find." Mera took over, Orin seemed slightly in shock. 

"There is a problem my Dearest Mera." For a split second his kingly demeanor faltered. "We do not have the troops should the fight come to our door. Nor do we have the troops to send your way should you need them. I fear our alliance is in name only." 

Wyynde's mind was reeling. What did that mean? How can an alliance be in name only? That wasn't an alliance, it was someone asking for protection. Who were they to ask for help from people already suffering? And why hide that request under the guise of help?

And what was wrong with that exactly? What was wrong with needing help? Wyynde took a few deep breaths, guilt at his thoughts eating away at him. 

"That's alright Noble." Orin regained himself. "Posidons has plenty of troops for both cities." His words hit everyone in the room like a rock. Even Sark clenched his jaw. 

The other king seemed just as surprised as everyone else. "King Orin. What are you saying? Now is not the time for being vague." 

For the first time Virtue spoke. "Sir, if you are offering us troops, we would be internally grateful." 

"I am doing just that." 

Everyone reacted at once before regaining themselves. Murk practically lunged forward at Orin before stopping himself. The water pushing around him. It earned him a glare from Rowa who was pushed back. The Commander really did have a bad habit of knocking people around in the water unintentionally. 

"King Orin." Noble's voice was small. "Perhaps one day my City will be able to aid yours. Pay you back for your repeated kindness." 

"Unnecessary my friend. Now go, tell your people. I'll work out the details on my end." 

The screen was barely down before everyone was talking, or in some cases yelling, at once. Wyynde couldn't breathe. His anger was making his head swim. Was it misplaced? Probably. But he couldn't calm down. He tried every trick in his book, but he was seeing red. 

"Enough! One at a time!" Mera's glare spoke more than her words. 

Wyynde moved forward in the water. "Permission to speak sir?" His voice was tight, but level. He considered that a small victory. 

"Granted." Orin squared his shoulders, clearly expecting a fight.

"I just feel it neccessary to remind you that the only reason there's fighting at the boarder right now, is because both Cities moved troops into a fighting position-"

"If you are insinuating that the fighting is somehow my fault, I advise you back down Wyynde." 

Wyynde's jaw tightened. "Of course not, _sir_. I just want you to consider the possibility that giving troops to the Hidden City, will be dangerous to both cities."

"What would you suggest I do? Leave our friends vulnerable for attack?" He swung his arm out while he spoke. As if that helped his point any. It only proved to add coals to the fire raging in Wyynde's chest. 

Wyynde felt the words leave his mouth before he even thought them. "Maybe you should act like a _king_ and not a _Surface hero_." 

The room fell into a hush. Vulko jumped up spouting whatever he could to ease the situation. But Wyynde couldn't get the room to stop spinning long enough to hear the Advisor's words. His anger, raw and born from fear, was beating in his ears. 

He pulled away roughly when he felt Sark's hand on his shoulder. 

"Come along friend. Let's get you to some fresher water." The hand returned but Wyynde didn't fight it. He left the War Room, his insides coated with the sickening mix of anger and regret. 

In the hallway was Ronal, leaning back against the wall, that obnoxious smirk playing at his lips.

Wyynde's voice was low and strangled as they made their way in the opposite direction of the man. "He knows something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If DC gets 2 Wally Wests and Marvel gets two Hawkeyes I get two Dolphins

Kaldur wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the wall up. His head was spinning and magic and energy blasts alike were coming at him faster than he could count them. Blood was pouring out of his arm but he couldn't really feel the pain. That would come later, once everything calmed down. If everything calmed down.

"Pilot!" He glanced over his shoulder at the soliders ducking behind him in the sand. The black eyed boy sat up, his green irises barely a ring. He'd been patching up another teenager. Why were they all teenagers? Were there _any_ adults on this field? 

"Yes sir?"

"Get them back over the wall." He motioned towards the temporary barricade. He'd chased a group of over eager soldiers over the wall, only for all of them to immediately be met by fire. Another blast smacked into the hard water shield, Kaldur gritted his teeth. His wall was losing integrity with each hit. 

"Sir, I can help!"

"Help by saving them." 

Pilot nodded ever so slightly. If the water hadn't moved Kaldur would have thought he'd imagined it. Carefully the boy gathered up his fellow fighters and started swimming back up. His blaster was left laying in the sand. As soon as they left the safety of Kaldur's shield the attackers shifted their aim. 

He'd expected the change and adjusted just as quickly. The shield expertly shifted into a long whip with an electrified end. He managed to take out the three closest combatants, but the shots kept raining down. He took a deep breath, wasting precious seconds to do so, and lashed out with the whip again. This time his goal was to shock anyone on that end of the weapon. It seemed to work. At least he had a chance to start back up towards the wall. 

"Sir!" Pilot's paniced voice rang out from the top of the wall. Kaldur spun around just as the sword rushed past his face. He barely pulled back in time but it just nicked his nose. Before he could react a foot collided with the combatant's face. The force of the kick was so much the tailed man slammed into the sandy ground below leaving a crater. 

The relief from seeing a familiar, adult, face was instant. The first Dolphin reached out and gently knocked aside the small stream of blood floating off the tip of his nose. Then her cold hand wrapped around his wrist and she was dragging him up and over the wall. Leaving a trail of blood from his arm behind them. They made it over the wall just as the shots began again. 

"Sir?" Pilot, who'd been waiting for them at the top, placed a hand on Kaldur's bleeding arm. 

"Yes?" His voice was weak, and now that they were safely on the otherside of the wall the pain was starting to seep in. 

"I'm going to go ahead and patch you up..." Before he got the go ahead the boy had started on first aid. Dolphin had a pale arm around his shoulder, the blue scales on her hand and wrist reflecting off the blaster fire shooting over the wall. Kaldur was pretty sure she was holding him in place while the boy worked. But considering it was getting difficult to keep his eyes open, he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Kal! Dol!" Debbie rushed up to them, panic completely taking over her face. Strands of hair had escaped and floated wildly around her. "Tritonis' soliders! They got past the line! They're heading for the city."

Dolphin's grip tightened, her lips turning into a straight line. 

"Of course they have." Kaldur muttered, dropping his head onto his friend's shoulder. 

"Kal?" Debbie's voice was laced with new worry.

"Hmm?" Kaldur did his best to lift his head but somehow it'd gotten so heavy. 

"Should I escort him to the medic ma'am?" Pilot asked. 

"I'm fine."

"He's not. Yes take him to the medic. Dolphin you're with me." 

Dol slipped her arm back and practically pushed Kaldur into the young soldier, which was far from appreciated. He was perfectly capable of getting to the medic by himself. But...if Pilot _wanted_ to help. Well everyone needed to feel useful right now.

"Dolphin, wait." He was acutely aware of how weak his voice was beginning to sound. The woman spun back around, her ponytail whipping around her. "Garth sends his love." 

She moved impossibly quick and placed a cool kiss on his forehead. When she pulled away her reversed eyes screamed with appreciation. 

Then the two girls were gone and Pilot was wrapping his arm around Kaldur's waist. 

"Ready to go sir?" He'd already started moving not waiting for an answer. 

"I suppose I should check on F'ancha." 

The boy actually chuckled. "Yes sir. And uh..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault we went over the wall. I thought we could gather some useful intel."

"Everyone makes mistakes." 

"Not mistakes that almost kill people." The green in his eyes darted down. Kaldur forced the boy to stop moving.

"At least it was just an "almost", learn from this Pilot. Grow." 

He was quite but slowly he met Kaldur's eyes. "Yes sir." 

"You don't have to call me sir." The edges of his vision transitioned from blurry to black. Not a good sign. Thankfully they were close to the Medic Station. 

"I'm more comfortable doing so if that's alright." 

"...yeah." It was a breath. Despite his best efforts he felt consciousness slip away, his body collapsing moments before his mind did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	15. Chapter 15

The fire crackled in such a familiar manner it made Koryak's chest tighten. He could close his eyes and practically hear his mother in the close kitchen. Calling for him to come help. He'd argue that he caught the fish he shouldn't be expected to cook it too, all the while on his way to do just that. 

"You okay Chum?" 

Koryak's eyes shot open. A few feet away La'gaan was laying Andy down in the small handmade crib Koryak had pulled from the basement. The basement and the stone wall that held the fireplace were the only original parts of the house left. Just as scarred from the fire as Koryak's hands and legs. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" It came out harsher than intended but La'gaan brushed it off.

"Well...you're crying..." 

Shit. Aggressively he wiped the tears off his face. He didn't even know he was crying. Between this and the panic attack in the tunnel there was no way La'gaan would have any respect for him after this was over. 

"Allergies..."

La'gaan raised the closest thing he had to an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. He knew enough about the Surface to know that allergies didn't tend to hit in the Canadian arctic, especially in winter. Instead he made his way back to the only door in or out of the house. He'd been leaning on it on and off since they got there. No doubt a security measure. 

"You really grew up here?" AJ asked, somewhat suddenly. He hadn't said much since they arrived. But he'd done a good job keeping the other kids occupied. Playing silly games they'd make up as they went. 

"Yeah. My room was over there." He pointed at the rebuilt room. He actually hadn't been inside since the night before the attack. His father had rebuilt that one himself. 

"May I?" The blonde boy stood up and nodded at the room. 

"It probably isn't anything like when I was your age, but knock yourself out." 

Cerdian followed AJ but Mareena seemed disinterested. Instead she stumbled over to La'gaan who was smiling softly at her.

"Still getting your land legs I see, Minnow." He scooped her up, earning himself a happy squeal. 

"You're good with them." Koryak decided to try some small talk. 

"I suppose. Kids are better than adults. They haven't been ruined by life yet." 

He couldn't tell if that was a joke or not, but laughed nonetheless. 

"So, um, Koryak?" 

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way...but," He shifted back and forth on his feet. "This probably sucks for you, alot. Being here I mean. So if you want to talk-"

"I don't." 

"Right." 

A little while later AJ emerged a picture frame in his small hand. 

"Cerdian's asleep." He nodded back towards the room. "I don't know _how_."

"People handle stress differently little one." La'gaan said. He was peering out the window, eyes narrowed at the shore. 

"Are we really safe here?" AJ asked. 

La'gaan pulled away from the window quickly, like his looking outside was the reason the boy was asking that. "Of course. I'm here aren't I?" He pointed at his chest with his thumb. Koryak laughed again, he could get used to this guy. 

"What do you got there kid?" He pointed a discolored hand at his brother.

"Oh." He made his way over and sat down next to Koryak in front of the fireplace. "Is this your mom?" He handed over the picture, and if he'd been alone the Prince would have broken down in sobs. He had no idea the picture had survived. The edges were clearly singed under the frame but other than that a young Koryak and his mother, Kako, looked back. Grinning in the snow, each holding a fish on a hook. Kako's was bigger, a fact that Koryak remembered being irritated about at the time. She was only 16 when she got pregnant, and gods did she look young in this picture. 

"Yeah." His voice cracked causing the boy to look up at him startled. 

Before he could cover up his clear dispare a loud bang rocked the room. Andy and Tula were crying immediately, but in the moment Koryak was more concerned with La'gaan who had been thrown across the small living room. He jumped back up like he was used to it. And maybe he was.

"Get the kids out of here!" He yelled before lunging back towards the door. Koryak scooped up his brother not looking back at whoever the other Atlantean was fighting. His head was spinning, everything was happening to quickly so he did what he always did when things got too much. He acted first. He managed to carry both infants into his old bedroom. Mareena had made her way in here earlier, once she got board with La'gaan, and now she and Cerdian were staring at him wide eyed. 

He didn't take anytime to admire exactly what his father had done to the room. All the small touches that were as close to personal as Orin could have gotten at the time. Instead he threw open the window, not the same one he'd sneak out of as a child but damn close, and had the kids follow him out. 

"We can't leave La'gaan!" AJ cried, turning on his heel to go back the way they came. Koryak didn't waist time explaining that La'gaan was fundamentally safer without having to worry about the kids. Instead he grabbed the boy and tossed him over his shoulder. Cerdian was holding his sister with one arm, and Mareena's hand with his other. Koryak adjusted his hold on Andy and AJ. The boy fighting his every move. 

"You'll forgive me one day. Or you won't. Either way." He took off back towards the water. Regret eating him. Gods did he hate being wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	16. Chapter 16

"So these are what all this is about." Donna motioned towards the Crystals on display. Blocked by a thin sheet of bulletproof glass and each resting on their own pedestal. 

"They're smaller than I expected." Garth muttered. Each one was about the size of his fist. But the magic coming off them? It was unlike anything he'd felt before. Everything he'd read had told him they were amplifiers. That the Crystals relied on their holders power. But they were practically screaming at him. Anxiety rushing at him raw and unfiltered. 

"Garth?" 

He jumped pulling his hand away from the cool glass. "Um, yeah Donna?" 

"You good?" 

"Of course!" He did his best to grin at her. After one glance at the Crystals he shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit and walked to the display across from the Zodiac Crystals. "I'm going to browse while we wait." 

He ran a shaky hand down his face. If this didn't work he wasn't sure what would. He was running out of diplomatic options. It felt like every step he was taking was being blocked by someone. Even getting ahold of Donna was like pulling teeth. And she was actually cooperating! Not something he could say about his American contacts. 

"So how accurate are they? About the history behind the artifacts?" Donna asked, waving her hand around the room. 

"Well, some, like these old coins are pretty close to accurate. The others, like that helmet, I'm pretty sure they just made up because they needed to put something."

"Actually our researchers did the best with what they had. Which at the time wasn't much." The museum director spoke, startling the two Ambassadors. He was an older man, who's suit didn't quite fit, with a smile that didn't reach his green eyes. 

"Sir it's a pleasure to meet you, I assure you I meant no insult." Garth extended his hand. He'd opted to wear Surface clothes this time, but his suit was stiff and uncomfortable. He hoped that didn't negatively impact his first impressions. 

"It's quite alright. And after this is all over I'm sure our experts would like to speak to one of your historians." 

Hope sparked in his chest. "I'm sure that can be arranged." He did his best to smother his grin, trying to keep a professional air about him. The anxious humming from the Crystals died down too. So they were amplifiers. Tossing his energy back at him. 

"Perhaps we should get to the matters at hand?" 

"Of course, sir." 

The three sat on a bench in the middle of the exhibit. Donna, surprisingly enough, wasn't needed that much at all. The Director actually listened when Garth spoke, and while he wasn't exactly on board he was willing to be swayed. 

"You really think giving you the Crystals will put an end to all this?" 

"Maybe not put an end to it. But an argument could be made to bring the fighting on the Surface to an end. If I'm being honest with you sir, it's the best shot we have." 

"You know? Some people would say I'm crazy for even letting you this close to the Crystals. But, I think we can work something out."

His excitement was reflected back at him 12 fold. But then the energy started to shift. Not him, for the first time since this started he was somewhat calm. But the Crystals were screaming with anger, resentment, and fear. Enough so that he flinched. 

"You okay?" The Director reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Garth glanced at the Crystals. They were practically vibrating. Or maybe they really were. "Donna, do you _feel_ that?" 

"I- I'm sorry. I don't feel-"

The explosion tossed them all back, crashing into glass displays. Before Garth could even sit up the room was filled with Xebelian soliders. They made quick work of the protective barrier, which made the Crystals output so much worse. Every Atlantean in the room was having their magic and emotions tossed back. The lower level soliders, with less training and experience in magic, moved forward to collect the weapons. Garth's head was screaming. It was all too much. 

"Garth!" Donna was at his side but he shook his head, which was now cradled in his hands.

"Stop them!" 

Now his own panic was adding to the mix. It felt like his head was going to explode. But he had to help Donna. He struggled to his hands and knees. A new pain was added when he felt a sharp kick to the back of his head. 

"Stay down Usurper." 

Uspurper? Who could he possibly stand to usurp?Not that, that mattered right now. He managed to form a ball of ice and hit the solider in the head. But adding his own magic to the fray didn't help the Crystal situation _at all_. He fell back down, eyes pinched tight. Gods. What would Altan say?

Wait.

What would Altan say? 

Garth took a deep breath. Then another. It was a struggle but somehow he managed. Instead of fighting it he let the magic wash over him. Slowly he was able to stand back up. Some of the higher ranked soliders where on the floor grasping at their own heads. Fighting all the anger in the room was making him sick, and now with the new magic rushing through him...

"Garth?" Donna looked over at him, blue eyes wide.

His teeth were clenched tight. Every cell in his body was shaking. If he completely let the magic take him over, then he could end this situation right now. But that was a dangerous slope. 

The Crystals had each been stuffed into a different bag, dulling their power a little. But not enough. He lashed out at the closest soldier, practically ripping their arm off. Shit. He couldn't do this. He took a shaky step back. 

"Purple eyed bastard!" One of the enemies lundged at him with a sword. But it took no effort to bat it aside. Snapping the familiar looking blade like sick coral. 

The magic pressure was starting to fade. Which normally would be a good thing, but in this instance meant they were getting away. He could always incase the museum in ice? He shook the thought away. Too much could go wrong with that. 

"Do something!" The Director yelled. A stream of blood running down the side of his head. He was laying in what was left of a display. 

There were still Crystals in the room. If he could get his hands on one... 

No. 

Bad idea. 

_Bad idea_.

"I...I can't _think_!" He lashed out again. A burst of energy knocking around the closest Xebelians. Though he was starting to have doubts if they were all from Xebel after all. Anyone could wear armor after all. 

The last thing he remembered was a searing pain at the back of his head. 

When he regained consciousness the attackers were gone. Donna had pulled him into her lap. She was nursing a new black eye, and some minor cuts, but nothing to worry about. 

"What happened?" He choked out. 

"One of their captains used a Crystal on you. Probably the only thing that could have taken you out." She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you." 

"It was all too much." 

"I picked up on that." 

"You two!" The Director marched over a bandage wrapped around his head. "Get out! Before I have you both arrested!"

"But sir!" Garth struggled to sit up.

"No! Out! Now!" 

And with that, any hope Garth might of had earlier was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome!


End file.
